


Sanae Gets Tied Up

by scionoobydoo



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionoobydoo/pseuds/scionoobydoo
Summary: No title I can think of.Also I'm here now, if you care. The fat divorced white chicks who came up from their moscato to post this site on tumblr to warm their bleached, mustachioed hearts forgot to block me, and I'm here to show that there can be things written by those that aren't genderly challenged





	Sanae Gets Tied Up

The Outside world is a strange place, and there are no doubts about it. From men that thrive on the idea of being eaten alive, to the trogs that make new anthropomorphic hedgehogs, the human world slowly becomes more and more bizarre each day. Now, I could call it a day right there and you would be left without a doubt as to the pure insanity of a human fetish, but there is one that is prosaic to nearly all in society, one so commonplace that it is almost synonymous with fetish itself. That is, of course, bondage. There is no social class or ethnicity wherein bondage is not part of, from the bus driver to the socialite. You and I could walk into any dodgy couples’ store and easily obtain ropes and handcuffs for a kinky night of knights, but what would happen if y’ins take the store out of the equation? The answer, very simply, is that you jazz, or improvise. Due to tariffs, many inhabitants of Gensokyo took to creating their own ropes, borrowing from Yamame, or smuggling from the few bus drivers, as they had permits to sell anything in Gensokyo. One of those affected was Sanae Kochiya, the miko of Moriya Shrine. Sanae was from the outside world, and as such could not just “make do”. She paid a bus driver, one Scion Xingdong, to bring her a new pair of ropes. She went to pick them up, but before she was able to obtain said ropes, Scion stopped her, for an exchange, and it went something like so:

“Yo, got a package for a Sanae Kashiya, you called for this, right,” said Scion, “Huge set of BDSM gear, no?” the bus driver paused between words, as though he didn’t know what to say next.

“That would be me, yes, Sanae Kochiya, not whatever you said,” replied her, “and may I see the goods prior to payment?”

“Hold on, mamacita,” replied Scion, as there are no translations for what he said, “By Gensokyo law, I can’t just hand it over to you, because that would be smuggling. I need to see your money, as then it would be business, and therefore legal.”

Sanae begrudgingly agreed, and opened the briefcase she was carrying to reveal a stash of food, replete with items there are no words, English or Japanese, to describe them. “Are you happy, old man?” Sanae replied, attempting to hide her glee, “I know how much you love these, so could you please give me my stuff now?”

Scion smiled. Not much gave him happiness those days, excluding rock music and evading authority, but the upfrontness of Sanae seemed an equivalent to those. “Alright, ma’am. Let me get to the trunk of my bus, it’s in there. I’ll warn you, the guy who sold it to me didn’t seem that trustworthy, so you might want to check it out first. I heard Cirno tests that stuff out for a pithy sum.” He went to the side of the bus, and kicked the side, in a way that no man who didn’t understand the ways of the bus would see as healthy. As the trunk opened, several CDs of the latest touhou game fell out. From their piteous shape and the poorly made labels, even a secondary could discern that they were bootlegged. “I, uh, you shouldn’t, you know, please don’t tell Customs, please Sanae, just don’t,” he said, clasping his hands together in a plea, “Let me look for it, and you keep watch.” Sanae went to a state of heightened awareness only a shrine maiden could, while Scion threw out several items that could only be described as high comedy. After a great deal of falaana and jamaca, Scion threw out a suitcase labeled “Sanae’s Booty Jams” and a keyring with a frog on it. “How...quaint,” Sanae said, blushing, “I believe I shall take those and leave you.”

“Yeah you really should, I’d hate for you to get caught up with the cops, man, it could be the next Watergate if you were found here,” Scion replied, “Forget I said that. You aren’t supposed to know about that.”

“You know I will, and if they ask me, I’ll say: ‘What’s Watergate?’” Sanae said, with the suitcase and keyring in tow, slowly lifting off the ground. With that, she was off, back to her shrine. Despite the story shifting away from Scion at that point, I have, through callous disregard for boundaries and a lot of food, been able to find a non apocryphal or poetic telling of what happened to Scion after she left. As Sanae flew off away from the bus, Scion turned around, and winked, possibly as some real-life fourth wall break, and said, “Boy, I hope Sanae checks that with someone, because that guy who sold the gear to me didn’t seem like a guy who would just give out that without some sort of a monkey paw to it.” After that entirely true statement, Scion climbed onto his bus, and drove away, Pachelbel ringing out as a metaphorical middle finger to all. 

As Sanae flew off in the general direction of Moriya Shrine, hindered only by the occasional sparrow-hunting gardener, and the honorable Mystia Lorelei accompanied by Youmu Konpaku, she pondered: “why would that guy Scion give me the BDSM goods and why is there a Chicano laborer here is there a chance that he could be Suwako wants frogs here and yet Kanako does not provide them I miss my family can we not lose to those netherworld assholes this year in Final Fantasy X wasn’t a good game Clownpiece is the dumbest name I have heard Cirno isn’t trustworthy at least the guy sells to a niche market Cirno would take them to that greater fairy that doesn’t have a name isn’t Cirno a greater fairy?” After that internal spiel, it hit Sanae, it being the mountain below Moriya Shrine. As she fell to the ground, she was greeted by the smiling face of a certain blue fairy. 

“Heya Sanae, Scion told me you’d be here, but Suwako started looking real hungry so I came out here looking for you. I’ll try out your gear for the low price of ten 点 and a spot of Liège, aren’t I a great person?”

“I don’t believe I need that, Cirno,” Sanae said, begrudgingly, brushing the dust off her dress, “I can test this out for myself, without you or any outside influence.” She began to walk up the steps to the shrine, with Cirno repeatedly calling out to her that she would regret that decision.

Once she had reached the shrine, Sanae burst through the door, only to see a very disappointed Kanako with Suwako in her lap. Before Sanae could explain, Kanako and Suwako burst into laughter, and began a tirade against the dejected Shrine Maiden.

“Some gero once told me, the world was gonna roll me,” Suwako said, seeing the parallels to the mythical Scottish ogre, “I ain’t the sharpest broad in the shrine.”

Kanako laughed a great dignified deal to this, and joined in, “She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb, coming down from near the pipeline.” The two laughed at this for quite a while, only quitting once they deemed it rather unfunny. Suwako raised the question the pair were wondering about.

“Eh, Sanae, what’s in the bag, gero,” she questioned, her toadlike voice stifling laughter, “and why are you so late? Was it, ahem, some kinky stuff?”

“It is of ligma,” Sanae replied, “Ligma business. Wait. Can I go back?” At this the pair burst into more laughter, which prompted Sanae to leave to her room. “Go to the maws of your room, as you do not see us as your real Maws,” Kanako said, “And do not call for help unless you truly need it.”

Once she had reached her room, a derelict place under the stairs but not like that other place under the stairs, as that would require the story told to lose all prose and any literary value, she began to unpack the gear. In the suitcase was a note that read: “To my client, Sanae Kochiya, love, Father John Eiffel.” Sanae pondered the title the man had. “Who would have thought a priest would be the one selling things for people with repressed sexualities?” She opened the suitcase entirely, throwing the contents onto the bed with a “Pomf” that could rival that of those a little girl could make. Inspecting the contents, she found there to be three chief principals; a set of handcuffs, a pair of ropes so high quality they could not rip, and a whatever that remote controlled vibrator is called with the aforementioned remote in attendance. All of these, combined with the unsatisfiable lust of Sanae, would prove to be instrumental in her night of nights. 

Sanae inserted the vibrator into her vagina, positioning it near her clitoris so as to provide herself the maximum amount of pleasure. She tied the ropes onto her body, putting them in the places she saw as arousing to be bonded. She put the handcuffs on, feeling them seize around her hands. Then, with the last of her dexterity, she set a five minute loop before rolling over and laying there, shivering, just as much from pleasure as from the fact that Kanako turned off the heater.

After some time of being in this predicament, Sanae felt that something had gone wrong. The vibrator had stopped, and the remote was nowhere to be found. She realized that something was clearly wrong with the gear, and cursed both Eiffel and Cirno, for being in cohorts. She remembered at that point John 7:11, and felt that the plight of the unknown bathroom philosopher to fit her to a T, and as such called on her captors:

“Oh, where are you, Suwako,  
That you grieve not for my plight?  
Either you know not of it  
Or else you are faithless and light.”

As luck would have it, a rather lethargic Suwako answered the call, dressed in her pyjamas with a toothbrush in her hand. The goddess was astonished at seeing the state of the Shrine Maiden and, picking up the remote, decided to have some fun.

“Gero Gero, Sanae,” she said, brandishing the remote, “I could free you, but that’s not what friends do to each other. I think I’m going to press this button.”

The Shrine Maiden, resentful at both the torment she received and compounded by her horniness, made a muffled entreaty of peace towards the goddess. It, however, fell on deaf frogs. Suwako pressed the button, with a relish not granted to those outside the service industry. Sanae wrothe around, in a way to madly rid herself of the vibrator. Eventually, after what seemed like an hour, Kanako appeared in the room, with a Macca’s cup holder containing hot chocolate. When she saw the ruckus and the condition of her two wards, she threw the holder up, and used her magic to clothe and untie Sanae.

“Goddammit, Suwako, you can’t do kinky shit any more,” Kanako said, pointing to the door, “I leave for two hours and you’ve already put Sanae onto the ground. You don’t get hot chocolate, and you’ll sleep outside for tonight.” The goddess agreed, fearing the wrath of an angry Kanako. Kanako opened the door to the shrine and beckoned for the shrine maiden to join her in her abode. Sanae agreed.


End file.
